


In A Different Light

by the_antagonist



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_antagonist/pseuds/the_antagonist
Summary: What if she really did become an interior designer?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 20





	In A Different Light

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fan fiction!

Eve Polastri was looking at all the clues laid in that small room, images of a male corpse in his late forties, a grainy photo of a man who was the last person to see the victim alive and the information of the victim, a European aristocrat who was about to sell out his country. If you asked Eve, he probably deserved it. 

“I mean, really, who would sell out their own nation? Aristocrat no less!”

The room was so silent that it echoed. Eve spun around the room only to realise she was the only one left. But she was in too deep. She turned to the victim again, as though he was telling her something. She stepped closer to his pale corpse.

“You’re no longer an aristocrat, aren’t you? You’re broke, aren’t you?” Eve stared long and hard at the photograph.

“I hope you’re not waiting for him to answer you back,” That startled Eve as she fumbled a step back as she turned to see Carolyn observing her. 

“Why are you still here?”

“Why are you?” It irritated Carolyn that Eve answered with a question.

The vibrating of a mobile phone became too loud for the silent room. Eve watched Carolyn who remained expressionless.

“Don’t look at me. It’s certainly not mine,”

Eve scurried for her mobile phone in that big tote bag of her until she hit her coffee mug which spilled all over her files. She knew she was failing in flying colours at impressing Carolyn. 

“Please don’t fire me,” As she continued digging her bag for her still vibrating phone.

“For spilling the coffee or for not finding your damn bloody phone?” And that moment, she finally found, flaunting it to Carolyn who didn’t looked impressed. It was Niko. She looked at the clock almost hitting eight. She knew she was in trouble. 

“Niko… okay okay, I know I’m sorry! I’ll be there as soon as I can!” She ended the conversation and stared straight into Carolyn yet again.

“I’d fire you if you don’t go,” With that, Eve dragged her tote off the table and walked hurriedly past Carolyn, who stopped her.   
  
“We got an ID on the guy,” Eve’s eyes widened in excitement as she took a step back.

“Have a lovely evening, Eve,” 

“I still think it’s woman!” Eve managed as Carolyn shut the door between them.

Moments later…  
  
Eve was shaking her head, clearly furious as Niko hands in pocket walked beside her. 

“Do you think she wanted me to stay?” Niko chuckled at his mustard parka clad wife.   
  
“I think that meant she wanted you to have a lovely evening with your husband and not think about work,” Niko, again trying his luck. He had long conceded the fact that he was her second love. Eve glanced at him, squinting her eyes, annoyed.

“We’re meeting an interior designer. How lovely do you think the evening is going to go?” Eve mocked her husband as they stopped outside her office.

“She is staying open for us when she could have a lovely evening, so be nice… please,” Niko opened the door for Eve who faked a smile before entering. It was a rather long walk in but the dimly lit corridor with white walls and empty red and black frames hanging impressed Eve. Niko smiled when he noticed Eve admiring the corridor. They stopped at a large room but before Niko could push the door opened, it was pulled revealing a long-haired blonde woman in rose patterned suit. She extended her hand. With eyes still on her, Eve reciprocated. 

“You must be Eve Polastri, I’m Oksana Astankova, nice to meet you,” 

Eyes still locked.


End file.
